the_roleplaying_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin Miller
"You know what they say about women, right?" History Benjamin was born into a noble house that was barely surviving. Before the wall of Gilneas fell, and before the curse even became an issue, Benjamin Miller was a simple lad who ran his father's shop, Rupert's Till, along with his older brother, William. Benjamin was a shy, sickly, scrawny little boy, and was constantly overshadowed by the many successess of his brother. Though the brothers were close, Benjamin couldn't help but feel unappreciated by most of their friends. Only person who seemed to actually make Ben feel better about himself was his childhood friend, Ellie. It wasn't until Benjamin became 16 did he really start to take matters into his own hands. He became stronger, handsome, and soon took to wooing the ladies almost instantly. William thought it was a good change for the boy seeing as how he was such an anti-social before, but Ellie slowly started to drift away from Ben, feeling she was not needed anymore. Benjamin's mother, Gwenith, noticed the two splitting up by the day, but she did not interfere since her husband, Rupert, suggested it was none of her concern. Years had past, and much had changed. William was a successful huntsmen who was almost seen as the town hero, Ellie was running her father's brewry, and Benjamin was seen as the town hooligan that mothers had to lock up their daughters from. Despite the occational complaint that the Millers had an unruly son, most of life was actually quite good. Ellie finally confronted Benjamin about her feelings for the lad, and Benjamin was shocked to discover all this, though he was more than willing to accept this. Weeks after annoucing their true feelings, Gwenith noticed the two began to spend more time together, just like old times, but it seemed different than before. Benjamin was more protective of the girl while Ellie was uncharacteristically delicate. Rupert again told Gwenith to leave the matter alone, though he also had a funny feeling about the sudden change between the two adolescense. Things seemed to have finally worked out for everyone, that was until a sudden catastrophic event struck Gilneas that would ultimatly change everything for the citizens behind the wall. 'The Fall of Old Gilneas' When the curse of the worgen hit Cilneas, no one was prepared. Rupert was the first of the Miller family to be cursed. His first victim would have been his beloved wife, Gwenith, had their son William not interfered. Will did not hesitate to run down his father for fear that Rupert was no longer in his right mind and could attack again. However, poor Will was also bitten and soon became a mindless beast. Again, Gwenith was to be the prey had Benjamin not sprung into action and killed his older brother to save his mother. Sadly, the fight led to Benjamin also becoming cursed. William clamped his strong jaws on Ben's forearm and almost ripped the flesh apart, but not before Benjamin stabbed the life out of the beast. Gwenith was in danger once again, but Benjamin had a small ounce of self control left to jump out the window and run away into the woods before anyone else became a victim.The towns folk wanted to put a stop to the infestation of the worgens, and many beasts were gunned down in cold blood. Gwenith would fear Ben would be one of the dead worgens carried into the town as trophies, but Ellie came to Gwenith and suggested they find him before the hunters did. Gwenith and Ellie searched for Ben during the night, seeing as how that was the time worgens seemed to show themselves. Gwenith had a conversation with Ellie, asking her how she and Ben finally mended their relationship after so many years of not speaking. Ellie tried to keep it a secret, but Gwenith soon found out the two were in fact in love and that Ellie was pregnant with Ben's child. This was more than enough motivation for Ellie to find Benjamin before the hunters did. Soon, Ben was found, along with other worgens, but the hunters were also present, shooting at which ever worgen they could aim at. Ben was surprisingly the largest worgen in the pack, and many hunters tried to aim at him the most. Ellie and Gwenith ran to the hunters and begged them to stop, but their cries fell on deaf ears. Ellie's father was present at the shooting. He, out of everyone, wanted to shoot the biggest worgen in order to parade it in his brewry, but Ellie tried to spot her father before he could. Thinking she was only a woman with a soft heart, the man ignored his daughter and aimed his gun straight at Benjamin's heart. When he shot, however, he hit his own daughter instead as she ran towards the feral beast and took the shot for him instead. For a split second, it seemed Benjamin understood what had happened and became enraged. He charged the hunters and nearly killed them had one of them not had a net ready for him. Gwenith pleaded to the hunters to spare her boy since so much blood had already been spilled. At the time, an antidote had been in development and it was still in its testing phase, though this was a desprate time and Ben was given the potion. It was not strong enough to completely turn him human, but it was potent enough to help him regain his mental state back. He was well enough to see Ellie in her final moments before she bled to death. She whispered something into his ear that made the poor boy cry in front of all who were present. No one ever found out what it was she said to him. The antidote was finally perfected, or at least as best as it could be, and it was given to all who were infected. Many lives were lost, many families were torn, and many wondered if their proud city would ever recover from this. Benjamin for one, was never the same, not fully. He told his mother before all this happened he was not sure if he was ready for a family or if he would ever want one. But seeing as how he was so close to actually having a family of his own only to have it taken way from him, it made him feel as though he had never wanted one as badly as he did at that moment. He even smiled as he teared up. "I was really looking forward to it..." Gwenith couldn't stand to see her poor boy suffer this much. She told him that there was nothing for him in Gilneas, and it was best if Benjamin left the city and find his place in the world. Benjamin felt it wasn't right to leave his mother behind, but Gwenith would not take no for an answer. She helped Benjamin pack and set him on his way to Stormwind. There, Benjamin would make a life for him that was taken away from him in Gilneas. Benjamin had heard of the great city and figured it would be the best place for him to start over. Despite feeling guilty leaving his mother behind, Benjamin pleaded with his mother that she'd write him often so their connection would not be broken. Once their farewells were said and over, Ben took only what he needed and heading to Stormwind where he'd finally lead a life of his own, leaving all that was once his childhood behind. S1:7 Once Benjamin arrived to Stormwind, he figured the best way to begin his new life was to completely do something different. Working as a vender's son would bring back too many painful memories, and Benjamin was always fasinated with the more darker trades of his father's business. He had signed up to become a secret agent of the infamous S1:7 that stationed just within the walls of Stormwind. However, doing such a stunt would result at the lose of his right to his family house, though most of his peers believe it was something he intended to accomplish. At first the idea was too enticing to pass up, but once Benjamin interviewed for a position at the agency, the leaders of did not think Benjamin was up to the task. A simple vender's boy was not harden for the dark and dangerous business involved with such shady peers. However, Benjamin was put to the test during his trials and he more than impressed his interveiwers. His agility, speed, and cunning abilities were more than enough to give him a spot in the S1:7. It was the lowest spot one could get at the agency, but he was accepted into it nevertheless. As time passed, Benjamin worked his way up on the ranks and soon earned a comfortable position within the agency which secured his carreer until he wished to terminate it. Since it was custom for agents to have fake nakes to keep their identities sealed, many of the agents debated what would be the best name for ol' Ben. No one had yet known about Ben's curse until one day during a training run, Benjamin's energy went out of control and suddenly transformed in front of everyone in the agency. Poor Ben felt humiliated at first, but everyone seemed to be rather welcoming about this interesting power he had. Not many Gilneans had yet entered the ranks, so Ben's ability to turn from human to beast seemed to be a rather convinent advantage. Soon after everyone came up with Benjamin's name for his more dangerous missions; BlackJack for the color of his fur. The name seem to stuck, though there was also Big Ben for the more laid back missions, since he did seem to be the biggest worgen most have seen as of yet. Suprisingly, when Ben was in his more beastly form he was far more quick and cunning than he was before. It only made since, though; when one makes a beast of themselves then their human weaknesses would no longer be an issue. However, Ben suggested he'd save his more feral side for times of need, for he must prefered his human side compared the worgen. In fact, it was more of a resentment on Ben's part when it came to his worgen self. He still could not cope with the loses at Gilneas, and felt his worgen self was more of a mockary to all that was left behind back home. He had tried his best for quite some time to suppress this side of himself as best as he can. Despite everyone around him seeing it as a valuable asset to the agency, Benjamin felt being a worgen was cheating and not actually his own skills invovled. It wasn't until the arrival of a new Gilnean member named Charles Lockhart that helped Benjamin understand the importance of acceptance one must achieve in order to become stronger. Charles was more experienced in the stealthy trade of the rogue, much older, and far more accepting of his new founded powers. Because Charles accepted his powers he ended up shooting up in the ranks, even passing Ben's position up five ranks. Ben's pride was bruised for a while, but there was no question Lockhart's prowess was far more honed in, and his skills were not questioned. Charles even got the name Swifthand for how quick he was able to pick pocket some of the more veteran members during his initiation. Despite the obvious advantages of becoming a worgen, Benjamin just could not fully accept this new side of him as being something good. He continued to hate his beastly form for many more years to come. 'Settling in.' Benjamin had become accustom the cultural differences of Stormwind, and soon he felt it was about time he find some property and claim it as his. Within Elwynn Forest is the Eastvale Logging Camp where most of the lumber supplied to Stormwind comes from. Not to far from such a spot is a rather large house that had been vacant for some time. Most who lived there said the house had been abandoned because it is haunted. Many say the house was simply too much of a hassle to keep and thus the owners left. To some, it was a house of horror, to others it was a giant manor that was not worth the time. To Benjamin, it was home. He had saved most of his earnings from his work to the point he was able to buy the property. Upon registering the house under his name, the agency offered to hire two body guards around the clock on his property to keep him safe. It was a company policy to keep their employees under tight security. It did not take Benjamin too long to realise that all the rumors about the house were true. It was indeed haunted and it was a bit of a hassle to keep up, but Benjamin found ways to make this place home away from home as best as he could. It had occured to Ben that he did in fact love his lone of work, but the feelings of longing to make a family never left him. In fact, leaving Gilneas made his longing for children and a wife stronger than it was before. The size of his empty house surely did not make things any better for him. It became quite obvious to his peers he wanted someone to call his. He soon began to flirt and court many of the women at the agency, but he was often turned down. It did not stop him, it only made him continue. There was one girl who did actually find him quite charming. A young lady named Emilie that Benjamin soon began to court and take out into little outtings. It soon became serious, and many suspected that the two would elope Personality/Characteristic Benjamin Miller is one of the biggest civilized worgens known in society as of now. Despite for being rather large, he is extremely courtious and is very much known as a womanizer. He is not at a very high rank at the agency, but Benjamin is very skilled in the business. He tends to look on the bright side of things, and he will crack a joke, even if the situation does not call for it. Category:Characters Category:Worgen